


Groping for Inspiration

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's out of town for the week, and Eren and Jean are left to entertain themselves. By punching each other in the balls repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groping for Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a drabble meme I did on tumblr, prompt “Well this is awkward…”

“Hey! Did you eat my fucking gelato?”

Jean stormed into the bedroom; Eren lay in bed, clothed in nothing but tight Spongebob briefs, his face smeared with the remains of Jean’s gelato. He flung his 3DS to the side and burped triumphantly.

In fury and despair, Jean hurled himself into bed with Eren, alternately punching and kicking while angrily mouth-fucking Eren with his tongue, tasting his gelato with every furious thrust. After a satisfying few minutes of punching each other and grinding their anger boners together, things rapidly began to cool off. Something was missing, they both knew. Jean sighed and rolled off Eren.

“Well, this is awkward. Sorry man. That was a good attempt at getting me all riled up, but, y’know? It’s just not the same…”

Eren sighed back and wiped the remaining gelato off his face with his forearm.

“Yeah. It’s not the same without Armin as the sexy referee.”

“In those little checkered referee booty shorts…” Jean said wistfully.

“And him blowing that whistle in our ears,” Eren agreed. “Making us do push-ups.”

“While he eats the gelato in front of us…”

Lil’ Jean and Lil’ Eren were getting worked up at the fond memories, and Eren and Jean themselves had a revelation: Armin wanted them to have fun while he was out of town, and also would probably do some sort of sexy judge getup and insult them if they recorded themselves having sex for him. And so they discovered the true meaning of Christmas, though it was closer to August.


End file.
